


Queens of Mean

by galactic_magic



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil!Audrey, F/F, I'm so gay for her okay, Uma is the bisexual disaster best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: AU where Audrey stayed evil and was sent to the Isle of the Lost and Mal didn’t destroy the barrier and is only allowing VK kids in and out. Big thanks to @fangirling-account (on tumblr) for suggesting the reader be the daughter of Mother Gothel!





	1. Chapter 1

You pour the boiling hot water into a couple mugs and steep the tea, watching the steam and inhaling the sweet scent. There aren’t a lot of savory things on the Isle, but you at least have decent tea. You take both mugs into the living room and hand one to your mother.

“This isn’t how I like it,” she sneers.

“I did it exactly how you-“

“It’s fine,” she exhales a dramatic sigh. You ignore her and watch the TV, giving the latest news on the transfer of the VK kids to Auradon. “You’re never going over there, is that clear?”

“Yes, mother,” you mumble.

Being Mother Gothel’s daughter has never been easy. She never planned to have you, your conception was a silly mistake with some guy you’d probably never know. When Rapunzel found out about it just before Mother Gothel was supposed to be banished to the Isle, she agreed to let her stay alive long enough to raise you. After all, you’d done nothing wrong, why should you pay for your Mother’s mistakes?

But Mother Gothel just treated you as a servant rather than a child, just like she did with Rapunzel. A soldier from Auradon came every once in a while to visit because she was allowed to use a magic flower occasionally so she wouldn’t die, but she still acted like a cranky old lady no matter how young or elderly she looked. As much as you know you’re supposed to love her because she’s your mother, a huge part of you wishes she’d meet her fate. You’re old enough to fend for yourself, it wouldn’t really matter, right?

The news report continues, discussing how VK kids will continue to have the opportunity to come to Auradon in small groups even though extra precautions around the barrier would take place. You didn’t even bother submitting an application, your mother would never let you leave. But nothing new or exciting ever happens here, maybe it’s worth it.

You perk up as the story switches to the punishment for Audrey Rose, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Everyone around here was impressed with how she took over the kingdom in less than a day. The anchors talk about how King Ben and Mal are considering sending her to the Isle. After all, she’s a villain now.

There hasn’t been any new people on the Isle in _years_, it might be nice to have someone new to talk to. But she used to be one of them, would she even fit in here?

-

The next VK day came pretty quickly. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay collect all the new applications and choose four more kids to come over. Guards cover the entrance to the Isle, and a police car is parked outside. One of the guards opens the door and Audrey steps out in handcuffs. She scowls as they lead her through the barrier.

Everyone turns away from the chosen VK’s and lock eyes on her. She’s a lot less intimidating without the crown and scepter, but still looks like she could kill someone.

“Princess Audrey will be staying here until further notice. She needs somewhere to live,” the guard says. No one volunteers, just blank stares. Audrey’s expression fades from angry to dismal. As much praise as she got here, no one seems to want to take her in.

“She can stay with me,” you blurt. Everyone gawks at you, and you can almost see a small smile run across Audrey’s face. You don’t know why you said it, it just felt like the right thing to do. Your mother certainly won’t be happy about it, but you’ll deal with her later.

“And who are you?” the guard asks.

“I’m Y/N, daughter of Mother Gothel,”

“Alright,” he mutters, unlocking Audrey’s handcuffs. “You can’t hurt anyone here, so don’t even try,” he leaves. Audrey massages her wrists, trying to get rid of the mark the cuffs left.

“Follow me, I’ll show you my place,”


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey doesn’t make a sound while you lead her to your home. The Isle of the Lost is a lot to take in, and she’s not used to how awful it can be. She’s a princess, for goodness sakes.

You open the door as quietly as you can, trying to avoid your mother hearing you.

“Y/N? Is that you?” she moves into view. _Oops_. “Where have you been?!”

“Mother, just listen-“

“You _know_ you’re never supposed to leave the house unless it’s absolutely necessary! I can’t bel_ieve_-“ she pauses and sees Audrey standing behind you. “Is that-“

“Yes, this is Princess Audrey. She needs a place to stay,”

“Fine,” she huffs and rolls her eyes. “But she’s _your_ responsibility. I can’t be expected to look after another useless human being,” you wince at her words and she goes back to the living room. No matter how much time has gone by, it still breaks you whenever you mother reminds you she never wanted you. You’re only there to serve her every need.

You take a deep breath and turn to Audrey.

“I’m sorry about my Mother. I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you,” you try to smile. Audrey glances around, staring at everything as if it’s a foreign realm, which it mostly is. The house is falling apart and the streets smell sickening. There’s maniacal cackling in the distance, and your mother gives Audrey the all too familiar feeling of being a disappointment.

“I never knew how you all lived,” Audrey says. “This is awful,”

“It’s not so bad, but I guess I’m just used to it,” you shrug. “I mean, yeah it’s pretty dirty here, the food sucks, most of our parents suck, but it’s still home,”

“It’s just, I used to live in a castle,” she sighs. She barely makes any eye contact with you, mainly looking at the floor.

Audrey isn’t the fierce, evil queen you thought she’d be, at least not right now. She’s been ripped from her near-perfect life and sent here for who knows how long, all her anger quickly turning to hopelessness.

You take her to your bedroom, bracing for her reaction.

“You can sleep on my bed,” you say. “It’s not the best, but it’s better than sleeping on the floor, I guess,” Your sheets are a tornado on your mattress and your space is far from clean, but she doesn’t comment on it. Audrey just sits down on it the bed and almost smiles.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” she asks. “I thought everyone here was supposed to be, you know, bad?”

“And I thought everyone in Auradon was supposed to be nice,” you purse your lips and look at her. She bursts out laughing.

“I guess you’re right. Maybe you’ll just have to show me what it’s really like here,”

“Of course,”

-

Audrey doesn’t sleep that night, and it doesn’t blow past your radar in the slightest. You can hear her uncomfortably shift in your bed, occasionally groaning in frustration.

“Audrey? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,”

“You don’t have to pretend. C’mon, I’ll take you for a walk,” you get up from the floor and climb onto the bed, cracking the window open next to it. “We just need to be quiet so my mother doesn’t kill us for sneaking out,” Audrey nods. You slip out first, and then offer your hand to her as she steps out. “How about I give you a tour?”

Surprisingly, she doesn’t let go of your hand as you stroll down the streets. You point out all the best places to hang out and all the worst places that are too dangerous to even go near. You show her all the caves, alleys, and forests. You show her Dizzy’s old salon, the school, and the ruins of castles. You then show her the best shops and stores, finally landing at Ursula’s Fish and Chips.

Your good friend Uma decided not to move to Auradon just yet, so she greets you at the entrance.

“Hey, Y/N! Need a midnight snack or something?”

“Probably,” you slide onto one of the chairs.

“What’s with her?” Uma gestures to Audrey, who’s busy looking around the place instead of sitting down. “You know she nearly killed me and my friends?”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, Uma. You know that better than anyone,”

“Just be careful, okay? She could still be dangerous. Who’s to say she won’t try to take over the Isle just like she did Auradon?”

“Again, you’re one to talk,”

“Shut up,” she glares, before letting out a laugh. She glides some food and a drink to you. “She _is_ pretty, though,”

“Yeah,” you catch Audrey’s eye, holding up the food to her as she walks over. “She is,”


	3. Chapter 3

When you finally come home, Audrey falls peacefully asleep. You smile, but soon have to run to your mother’s aid when you hear her yelling.

“Y/N! Where is my breakfast this morning?” she demands.

“I’m sorry, I’ll get on it, I was just helping out Audrey,”

“If that girl is distracting you from your chores then I will not hesitate to throw her out!”

You fall silent. You know she’s not kidding.

After you finish everything, you go to check on Audrey. She’s still fast asleep, so you sit on her bedside and brush a hair out of her face.

“You deserve better than this, Audrey,” you whisper. “You don’t deserve to be rejected by both sides,” You don’t know why you’ve come to care about her so much in such a short time, but you understand her. Her parents weren’t around much so she got stuck with her awful grandmother, her longtime boyfriend dumped her, and she lost all her friends. You didn’t blame her for going off and trying to get revenge.

“Did you say something?” Audrey’s eyes flutter open.

“Uh, no, no, just mumbling, I guess,”

“Oh,” she sits up, bringing her knees to her chest.

“You hungry?”

“A little, but I don’t want to make you do anything,”

“Audrey,” your fingers brush against hers, and surprisingly she doesn’t flinch. “Making breakfast for my mother is a chore, but making breakfast for you is a choice,” she smiles a bit, still shocked that you’re being so kind to her for absolutely no reason. In her eyes, she’s a failed princess _and_ a failed villain. She doesn’t deserve your compassion, yet you won’t stop giving it to her.

You go downstairs and start working on some food. Audrey waits for you, gazing around your bedroom. There’s a small dresser in the corner, and she opens one of the drawers. She hadn’t changed her outfit since arriving here, not wanting to let go of what she almost gained. Peeling off her pants and dress feels like giving up all the power.

Audrey freezes when she sees you in the doorway, holding a plate and glass.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to find something new to wear-“

You set down the dishes on your bedstand, “No need to say sorry. You’re welcome to whatever fits you,” Audrey sighs in relief, continuing to look through your drawers. She settles on some black pants and a magenta top and then sits down to eat.

“Thank you,” she says between bites.

“No problem at all,” You gaze at the top of your dresser, scattered with hair and makeup products. “You know, since you’re going to be here a while, how would you feel about an Isle-style makeover?” Audrey raises her eyebrows. “That is, if you want,”

“Sure,” she laughs, the first time you’ve heard it loud and clear. “Sounds like fun,” Your gaze on her lingers a bit too long, and you can almost swear you saw her blush.

After she finishes eating, she goes to the bathroom to wash off the remaining makeup she already had on. Then she plops back down on your bed, fresh faced and glowing like the sun.

You get to work, using dark colors similar to what she had before, but a little bit more smudged and muted. You don’t own a lot of beauty products, but most kids on the Isle still make do with what they have.

By the time you’re done, Audrey looks like a stunning punk goddess (not that she wasn’t stunning already). She gazes into the mirror.

“I love it,”

“You do?”

“I do,” she grins at herself. “Do you think you could do something with my hair too?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Maybe a cut?”

“Sure,” you grab some scissors and take her beautiful bright pink hair in your hands.

Before you can ask what she wants, she says, “surprise me,”

You’re no professional hairdresser in the slightest, but you’ve been cutting your own and your mother’s hair for quite some time. You start by just taking off a few inches, but slowly cut it to just above her shoulders. Then you add some layers, framing her face and cutting at a bit of an angle.

You step back, terrified that she’ll hate it. Instead, she stands up to get a better look, twirling around.

“This is amazing!” she turns to you. “I feel like I belong here now,” she wraps her arms around you in a hug, and you desperately hope she can’t hear how loud your heart is thumping. She doesn’t let go quickly, and it’s then that you realize just how much you care about her.

Maybe at first you just wanted to do the right thing. You wanted to provide a home for someone lost and broken. But the more time you spend with her, the more you want to do everything in your power to make her happy. Even if it’s something as simple as sharing clothes and helping her change her look.

Yet it’s even more than that. You want to keep cupping her face like you did when you lined her eyes. You want to keep running your fingers through her hair. You never want to leave her embrace.

But she couldn’t possibly feel the same, could she? After all, she was in a long-term serious relationship with King Ben, and she must have loved him enough to want revenge over it. Could Audrey ever care about someone like you, a child only living as a burden and a servant to your mother?

Shit, let alone whether or not she’s also into girls.

“Thank you,” she lets go, speaking and smiling with a newfound confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
